Liv's Return
by missblue2807
Summary: Everyone was heartbroken when Liv died in Through The Ever Night. But, what if she didn't? This starts off right before Sable killed... would have killed Liv.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258695161dc33cd43dcfac60dc79b1ed"Sable adjusted his aim and pointed his crossbow at Liv./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d242821ea1c3cde0f758cb2f4108a84b""Liv! Look out!" Roar yelled as he pushed Liv behind him towards Aria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57de7eba47c437785f83d5f45e5972f"It all went by in a flash. Sable fired, Roar screamed out in agony. Without thinking, Aria grabbed Liv and Roar and jumped over the balcony towards the Snake River below./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599bdb422264de4fa25271b082bc09a5"A shock hit Aria as she landed into the frigid water of the river. The cold water was paralyzing her, she couldn't think. She had to look for Roar and Liv. She found Liv first, and grabbed her by the waist, trying to bring her up for air. Liv surfaced, and squeezed out of Aria's grasp to find Roar. Aria couldn't help thinking she killed Roar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd3667f2f328a1b59a8018793c7c5c99"Had they hit the water to hard?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9716b4311d42baf5c243036720cb86b5"Did Sable em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hit /emRoar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e317eaeec8674bbbfeb77558e0f33e3"Finally, Roar surfaced and they all started to swim to shore. Aria grabbed Roar's arm to help pull him towards solid ground. He let out a yelp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a670407baf2cb90a716713c4867b6f2d""Arm!" He muttered through clenched teeth. A dart was sticking out of his bicep, blood mixing with the murky water around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65378b1382478538ce1049e74b188cfa"The cold water was paralyzing, but they made it to the beach. Aria could hear shouting from some of Sable's men. Maybe only a few miles away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed6317c0b7b13227f42ec6cdcd88435""Aria, we need to go," Liv whispers. "I can scent his men."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ffb00951c99e8ed35c8df6c480a5ab""I hear them. Let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ddd6c869399f103263f6cb53fa499e"They help Roar up and run towards the woods. The more they ran the colder Aria seemed to get. Liv's lips were tinged blue and Roar's teeth were chattering. They continued to run mile after mile until the sky started to grow dark and their legs were too frozen to go any further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe9b0109af14e14c4c9933d64313f96b""Too cold. Let's stop," Roar says through clenched teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="274c2a2a4d6c60b2e6f2e1b3c08cce6f"Aria starts collecting dead twigs and branches as Liv scents and scouts the area. Aria takes out her knife and starts striking a rock over the pile of wood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad176fb5adc53e905e94207797f7ae4c""Aria," Roar says, "thanks for throwing us over the edge. I would have gotten myself killed if it weren't for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d97a165fd02b19a73b643337995e14f""What are friends for, eh? When you weren't surfacing, I thought I killed you. I thought maybe you hit the water too hard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145e326f1ea6fc03928759b644ec94cd"Roar shakes his head and chuckles. He zones in on the fire, probably thinking about Liv almost getting hit with that crossbow. Her ears hear footsteps coming out of the forest. Liv./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd876071f29ba102954a970c0022da4""I don't scent anyone for miles. I think we lost them," Liv mentions as she goes to sit by Roar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931e4a115d7dc0eddb90e5c523c7bafe""What were you thinking, Roar?" Liv retorts, lightly shoving his arm. "Let me see it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2cbb53ee4c40d756574e75b573d5d3"Roar gives Liv his arm, and he brushes her hair out of her face with the other. "I couldn't watch you be killed, Olivia. You're a part of me, remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feced7c1f85f1d416904d15b1d3131d0"Liv glances up at him and gives him small smile. That sent Aria a pang of jealousy. She couldn't think of Perry now, this was about Roar and Liv. Liv looks over at her and gives her a reassuring wink. She must have scented Aria's jealousy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf8b9841eb2547cee3a7528edcc8c145""I'm going to have to dig it out, Roar, so it doesn't get infected."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7535eb28f8d15180f1c2b7db9b9388d9""Okay. I trust you," Roar says, but his voice sounds hesitant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6d0859f745d32fd1646e80d5aa7521"Aria grabs some green leaves from a plant nearby. When Liv takes the dart out, something is going to have to stop the bleeding. Aria gets ready next to place the leaves on. Liv counts down, rips the dart out, and the leaves go onto the wound without a problem./p 


End file.
